Love is a Hard Game
by Confusedspaz
Summary: Before Luna Tanner returned to Beacon Hills, before she became a werewolf, she was a student at an English boarding school. She lived at Anubis, she fell in love, she was happy, almost. -Discontinued as of 8/21/2013
1. Chapter 1

Note: This story happens before Luna's return to Beacon Hills and she isn't a werewolf yet. She is a vampire/witch hybrid trying to find a home.

Note: Takes place in Season 1, starting about a week after Nina arrived.

Welcome to Anubis

I rolled my heavy suitcase into the front hall after a long flight. Admiring the décor I ran into a tall blond haired boy, in preppy clothes.

"Hey, watch where your.." he stopped and looked at me.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," I muttered as he stared.

"Jerome Clark," he put out his hand, grasping it I said, "Luna Tanner."

"Are you staying here?"

"No, I just came to drop my clothes off and head back to America."

Jerome laughed and ran a hand through his hair, "That was a stupid question."

"Oh, dearie you must be Luna!" a lady said coming from the kitchen, "I'm Trudy the housemother. Girls rooms are upstairs, boys are downstairs, attic and cellar are off limits and supper is at 6 pm."

"Um, thanks," I said taking my suitcase to my room and placed it on the empty bed by the window.

"I didn't know we were getting a new room mate."

"No way," I said, turning around, "Nina!" "Luna!" she squealed running to hug me, "What are you doing here?"

"I got expelled from my school," I sighed, "Just kidding I won the sports scholarship!"

"That's great!" she said hugging me.

"Nina, who's your friend?" a pretty blonde girl with a British accent asked.

"This is Luna, she was my neighbor in Ohio. Luna, this is Amber."

"Nice to meet you," I smiled.

"When were you going to tell me you got the scholarship?" Nina asked accusingly.

"I wanted to surprise you," I ran a hand through my hair.

"Well I'm surprised."

We all went down to the kitchen and I walked over to Trudy.

"Can I help with anything Trudy?" I beamed.

"Can you cook pasta?" Trudy asked doubtfully.

"Yes."

She raised her eyebrows and handed me the box of pasta.

"You know, I make my own mozzarella and pasta. My dad's part Italian so I learned at a young age," I said to Trudy.

"Really? You'll have to teach me some time."

"Gladly."

After we finished making supper, I set the table and grabbed an extra chair.

"Thank you dearie, but you didn't have to do all this."

"Nonsense, I just wanna make a good impression."

The rest of the house rushed to the table and looked hungrily at the food.

"Please welcome our new student, Luna Tanner," Trudy announced as I brought the food out, causing everyone to stare.

I waved after putting the plates down and looked around wide-eyed and nervous.

"I'm Fabian, that's Patrica, Alfie, Mara, Mick..."

"Amber, Jerome and Nina I met," I stated.

"You can sit next to me, " Nina motioned to the extra chair.

I nodded and felt all the stares on me.

"So new girl. Why are you here?" Patricia asked bitterly.

"To go to school," I said sarcastically.

She stood holding a pitcher of water and walked over to me, so I stood and waited. Patrica held the pitcher up to dump it on me and I back-flipped over the couch kicking the pitcher sending the water on to her.

"I'm melting!" Alfie imitated.

"Shut up Alfie!" Patrica wailed, giving me the evil eye.


	2. Chapter 2

First day of School

I got dressed in a white button-up, red blazer, loose tie, grey skirt and fish-net leggings. I threw my books into my bag and pulled on my combat boots and walked out taking a seat across from Jerome. I poured some juice into my glass and grabbed and apple. I sat back and watched the rest of the students converse, taking a bite of my apple.

"I like your hair," Fabian gestured to my hair.

"Thanks," I replied, holding up a dark curl with a flaming tip.

"So are you on a scholarship, like Nina?"

"Yeah, but mine is a sports scholarship." "Your an athlete?" Jerome sounded shocked.

"Got a problem with that 'Hot Shot'?" I asked leaning forward.

"No, I just didn't think we needed another meat-head," he smirked so sure that he had won.

"I didn't think that straight A students were considered 'meat-heads'," I grinned knowing that I had won.

He opened his mouth and closed it, causing me to grin and drink the rest of my juice. Standing and walking out, I headed to class when Jerome showed up behind me.

"Careful 'Hot Shot' sneaking up on a black belt is a bad idea."

"You couldn't hurt a fly 'meat-head'."

I stopped and turned to Jerome grabbing his hand and flipping him onto his back.

"Tried to warn you," I said and continued walking.

I heard a groan, then him scrambling to his feet.

xxxxxxxxx

After school I finished my homework and started to sketch, when Jerome walked in.

"Ya' don't give up do you?" I asked rhetorically not even looking up.

"Only when the prize is good enough."

"Not interested," I muttered, my eyes still on the paper, "Plus, your not my type," I said looking up at him.

"What is your type?"

"A gentlemen, with more that meets the eye."

"I'm more then meets the eye."

"Doubtful."

"I'll prove it."

"Even it that's true, your still missing half the equation."

"Give me one day, one day to prove I can be a perfect gentlemen."

"Hmmmm," I thought, for a minute, "Fine."

"Yes!" he yelled standing with a fist in the air.

I stifled a laugh and watched him walk out, yelling after him, "It starts tomorrow at 8 am!"

I changed into my pajamas and pulled the covers of my bed up to my neck; looking at my necklace. I watched as the blue moon in my necklace capture the moonlight, cascading in my window. Drifting to sleep I smiled at Jerome's determination.


	3. Chapter 3

Perfect Gentlemen

After getting dressed, and applying my wing eyeliner, smoky eye, lip gloss and brushing my teeth, I hurried downstairs, clipping small braids up on either side of my head. I laced up my boots and walked into the kitchen siting in my usual seat, next to Fabian and Alfie. I tapped my wrist as if I were wearing a watch and pointed to Jerome.

"What was that?" Patrica narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing of importance," I explained.

After breakfast, Jerome held out his arm and opened the door; I looped my arm with his and we walked to class getting strange looks.

"Is this hurting your reputation?" I questioned.

"It's worth it," he replied.

Once we got to class, he even pulled the my chair out for me then sat in the seat next to me. Alfie walked by confused and sat behind me next to Patrica, who was trying to burn holes in my head.

"How am I doing?" Jerome asked cockily.

"Pretty good, extra points for the chair."

He grinned satisfied, when I muttered, "Ego-check."

Fixing his posture and composing himself, he scooted in and looked at me. I nodded and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

xxxxxxxxx

After school I changed into ripped skinny jeans, a black camisole, cut off shirt and leather jacket. Jerome waited patiently outside of my room and said nothing when Patrica called him a creep. When I walked out Patrica gave us another suspicious look and I grinned, taking Jerome's arm.

"Can I talk to you?" Nina asked.

I looked up to Jerome and nodded, "Go ahead without me."

He nodded back and walked to supper and I turned back to Nina.

"You know a lot of stuff about jewelry? Right?" Nina asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Do you know anything about this?" Nina gestured towards her necklace.

"It's an antique, the symbol is the 'Eye of Horus', and it once belonged to the Frobisher-Smythes, but that's it."

"Thanks."

"No prob."

We walked to the living room when I overheard Jerome talking to Mick. Amber walked in and I soon joined, sitting next to him. Pulling out my phone, I looked at my texts and saw Jerome peering over my shoulder.

"Do you mind?" I questioned looking at his chin on my shoulder.

"Sorry," he admitted, sitting back.

xxxxxxxxx

We ate dinner and I went into my room, pulling my necklace off and placing it on my window sill. I left to brush my teeth and when I came back my necklace was gone.

"No. No, no, no, no, no," I stressed.

I looked around and went into full on panic mode but no one had seen my necklace.


	4. Chapter 4

Still Missing

I went through my morning routine putting my hair in a waterfall braid. Still panicking I asked Trudy if she found my necklace, when she said no, I was too frustrated to eat breakfast. I walked out past Jerome, not even making eye contact, and went to school. Sliding into my seat, I pulled out my sketchbook, waiting for the bell to ring as I doodled. Class felt like it flew by and I was still freaking out about my necklace.

"So how did I do?" Jerome asked, but his voice seemed miles away, "Luna?"

"Huh, oh um, fine, sorry kind of feeling out of it."

We walked to the soccer field and I was the only girl playing, making the boys stare. Mick switched with Gary and decked Alfie, but I knew that he hadn't hit Alfie hard enough to do the damage that Alfie claimed.

xxxxxxxxx

The next day at breakfast I sat, sketching Jerome as he sat on the coffee table.

"What are you doing?" Jerome laughed at me.

"Nothing," I smirked.

He grabbed my sketchbook and looked at the incomplete sketch of him. He smirked at me and looked at the other drawings, cars, people, animals, etc.

"What's this?" He inspected.

"Nothing," I snatched the book back.

I put the sketch in my bag and stood to leave.

"Wait, Luna!" Jerome called running up to me.

"Yeah?" I turned to see him very close to me.

"How about a date?"

"Maybe."

"Oh, come on I was a gentleman."

"Fine, we'll go out at lunch time, tomorrow."

We walked to school and I unlocked my locker and started adding pictures of me and my family and my sketches. School dragged by and I was playing my guitar when Jerome walked in on me.

xxxxxxxxx

"Supper," Jerome spoke leaning against the door frame.

Jumping up a dropped my guitar with a bang.

"Not again," I moaned.

He laughed and we walked down the steps, I could feel his eyes on my white dress and combat boots.

"What's with the military boots?" Jerome asked.

"They're combat boots and I always wear them."

He grinned and at supper I sat in my seat, looking over at Fabian who was staring at my outfit. I waved a hand in my face and he looked up sheepishly; so I turned back to the seat next to me. Jerome sat there instead of Alfie, earning him strange looks.

"What?" Jerome snapped.

"Nothing, we're just wondering why you're sitting next to the newbie," Patrica stated.

"What can't a guy change seats without getting 20 questions!" Jerome pointed out.

I placed a hand on his arm and he seemed to calm down.

"Luna, you've got a call!" Trudy yelled from the other room.

I stood and walked out picking up the phone and sitting down.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey! Luna, my mom gave me the number for your school!"

"Eddie! Hey how are you?"

"I'm good just wondering how Hogwarts is."

"Good, dusty," I laughed, "but everyone's nice, well maybe not everyone."

"So, any fights yet?"

"No, I've behaved myself."

"Good, well I have to go, so we'll video chat later, kay?"

"Yea, bye Eddie."

"Bye."

The line went dead and I stood seeing Jerome standing in the doorway.

"Who's Eddie?"

"My best friend."

"Okay," he looked at me, unconvinced.

I stood and walked back to the table and finished my meal.


	5. Chapter 5

I Stood him up, when I Fell Down

I woke up feeling like garbage, and turned over in my bed. Coughing I looked around for my room mates not seeing them, I stood to go see Trudy, but I felt myself slipping and I blacked out. When I woke up I saw Trudy leaning over me, with concern plastered all over her face.

"What happened?" I asked groggily.

"I came up to check on you and you were laying on the floor," Nina explained from behind Trudy.

"My head is killing me. One minute I'm standing and the next I'm in a free-fall," I commented.

"You need to rest sweetie, you're staying in today," Trudy commanded.

"Uh, okay," I breathed.

She felt my head and shook her head, leaving to get an ice pack. Every muscle in my body ached and I couldn't breath, wheezing with every breath. I struggled to sit up, and braided my hair into pig tails, now regretting my choice to get bangs. I felt for my necklace, reminded of its absence and I looked into the small, crack between the window sill and the bed. Seeing a glint of light, I narrowed my eyes, that wasn't there before. I reached down and grabbed my necklace, looking and listening hard before I rubbed the blue moon. A few images flashed through my mind, Nina, her necklace, and an old woman, watching everything. Hearing something I threw on my necklace and laid down on the bed.

xxxxxxxxx

A few hours passed and they felt like days, dragging on until Nina came home, holding my work.

"Thanks, I owe you," I said taking the paper and grabbing my textbook.

I opened my textbook, and started to work, when I stood to go to the bathroom. Walking through the hall, I didn't even realize I was wearing short-shorts and a tight tank-top. I stood over the bathroom sink, pushing my bangs back and gripping the sink, running the water I stared hard into the mirror. My face had paled and I hadn't eaten much, the sight of anything runny made my stomach turn. I splashed my face with water, feeling my eyes flutter, I knew I was close to a black out. Closing the toilet seat, I sat down and tried to labor my breathing, inhaling through my nose, and exhaling through my mouth. I stood, steadying myself and making my way to my bed, I sat down trying to focus, and there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I ordered, looking at the words on the page that kept moving.

"I can't even.." Jerome stopped, sighing.

"Wha... Oh my god. I'm so sorry, I stood you up," I shook my head.

"If you were sorry, you wouldn't have done it," He shook his head walking away.

Tears stung in my eyes and I wiped them away, refusing to show weakness, but when the sadness faded, the anger kicked in and I threw my book on the ground, pulling my knees to my head. Finally I was able to stand and I made my way to the stairs, walking into the kitchen. "What are you doing out of bed?" Trudy worried.

"I'm fine, just hungry."

Trudy nodded and handed me an apple, noticing my expression when I saw the pasta sauce.

"Thanks Trudes."

Jerome walked in right as Trudy felt my forehead.

"Well your still warm. Have you felt faint?"

I nodded my head knowing that she already knew the answer.

"You need to rest, now get back to bed."

"Trudy?"

"Yes, love?"

"Have you been burning that vervain-lavender candle?"

"Yes."

"I think that is what's making me faint."

I walked up to my room swaying as I walked when I over heard Jerome talking to Trudy, I stopped, trying to steady myself and listened.

"Trudy, what's wrong with Luna?"

"The poor girl's ill, passed out this morning!" Trudy exclaimed.

I continued forward and made my way to my bed drifting asleep when my head hit the pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

Weird Dreams and Second Chances

I walked through the house, proceeding into the kitchen, empty. I looked into the living room, empty. I went to Jerome and Alfie's room and saw them both hearts ripped out laying on the floor. A scream ripped from my throat and I went to Fabian and Mick's room and saw the same thing. Room after room I saw the same thing, looking down I stumbled back seeing my blood soaked hands. I ran into the bathroom washing my hands tears streaking my face mouth covered in blood. I opened my mouth and saw my canines elongated, shaking my head I stumbled back falling down. I jumped up out of the bed breathing heavy, looking around. I looked at my phone, checking my phone I saw that it was 4 am, and pulled on my running clothes and tennis shoes. Standing, I walked to Victor's office.

"What do you want?" Victor sneered.

"I'm going for a run."

He nodded and I put my ear buds into my ears, slipping my IPod into the pocket of my sweat shirt. I made my way down stairs and snuck out quietly. I moved with the beat, running to the school and around the track several times. The sweat slowly began to bead at my temple and I ran back to the house, I had been running for two hours, with short breaks. When I came in the front door, Jerome was making his way to the bathroom, and I was panting hands on my knees.

"What are you doing?" Jerome surprised me.

"Went for a run," I breathed. "Look I'm sorry, for not.."

I held up my hand and walked up to him, kissing him on the cheek. When I pulled away grinning I saw the shock on his face. He pulled me close, and kissed me long, and soft; I rested my head on his chest and hugged him tight.

"I'm gonna go shower," I announced pulling away and running up the stairs, and grabbed my clothes jumping in the shower.

I love Saturdays, I thought to myself letting the hot water sooth my aching muscles. I ran shampoo through my long curls, and let the water hit my face. After I finished, I slipped on skinny jeans, a sleeve less tee-shirt, my leather jacket and my combat boots. Walking down the hall I went to grab a protein shake that I asked Trudy to buy and chugged it down, enjoying the chocolate taste. I grabbed a breakfast bar and sat on the couch checking my texts, while munching on the bar. I brushed my hair, and read a new message from Eddie, 'Hey, r u ok? Haven't herd from u in a wile.'

'I'm fine, was sick but fine now' I hit send and heard footsteps behind me.

Looking over my shoulder I didn't see anyone, my phone buzzed and I turned back to it.

'k just checkin'

Jerome popped up behind me, grabbing my shoulders and shaking, making me scream. I clutched my chest and turned to him with an angry look on my face, then broke into a smile. I punched him in the arm and he rubbed the spot of contact, sitting down next to me.

"You're lucky your cute," I admitted, and saw Amber listening in.

"Hey, Amber, you gonna come in or just eavesdrop?" I peered around Jerome and saw her grin.

She walked in and sat on the leather chair, staring at us grinning.

"Are you guys an item?" she blurted.

"Uh, I guess," I said unsure.

"I knew you would get together!"

I nodded looking around, not knowing what to say next.

"Hey you wanna see something cool?" I asked grinning.

They both nodded and I held up Jerome's scarf.

"How did you do that?" Jerome asked.

"Skill," I joked.

Handing him his watch, I laughed at his confused expression.

"Do something else!" Amber squealed.

I pulled off my necklace, placing it in Jerome's hand and closing his fist. I stood and walked over to Amber, holding her hand and I pulled away. The necklace was in her hand, and I grabbed it back, slipping it over my head. They clapped and I bowed, then sat down leaning on Jerome.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I apologize for the delay, the last few days have been hectic and I was unable to get enough time to update, also, I might end up cutting this story short, as it is becoming hard to write for.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, although I wish I did. **

Amber's Big Mouth

I walked to the breakfast table and everyone was looking at me.

"Morning?" I said confused.

I slid into my seat and grabbed my protein shake and apple, still wondering why everyone was staring. Jerome walked in and sat next to me, looking around too, as he received stares.

Amber walked in and screamed, "Look at the new couple!"

My eyes went wide and I banged my head on the table.

I finished my breakfast and stood, Jerome following close behind. We left the house and I grabbed his hand, making him smile at me. During school, I sat down on the stage and jumped up when Amber attacked Mara, moving to help. Jerome looked at me, when I figured out that he knew Mara cheated for Mick, all I did was shake my head and walk out. Jerome followed me in his socks and turned me around, pulling me into a kiss. I knew people were staring but I couldn't care less, and wrapped my hands around his neck. When we got home, I changed into my running clothes and got my IPod, walking to Mick's room.

I knocked on the door and Jerome came out of his room, "Hey what are you doing?"

"Checking if Mick wanted to go running with me."

Mick opened the door right as I said this and replied, "Um, sure, give me a sec."

I waited and soon after, Mick and I were racing to the school and back. When we got back, I read my time and he read his, making us high-five.

"Ha! I beat you!" I boasted and Mick rolled his eyes.

"I'll beat you tomorrow!"

"In your dream's Campbell!"

I ran upstairs, and showered, changing and getting to the table at the same time as Mick. Jerome looked up and blinked several times as if he was seeing things. I walked over and plopped down, starting to eat.

"I'm starving!" Mick admitted, stuffing his face. "When aren't you?" I grinned.

"Shut it," Mick laughed.

After dinner, I helped clean up and went for a walk. Pulling my phone out, I looked through my photos, smiling at them, I pretended not to hear the footsteps behind me. Some one covered my eyes and I grabbed their hands and flipped them over my head, landing them on their back.

"Uh-ow!" Jerome yelled.

"Sorry! I tried to warn you about sneaking up on me."

I helped him stand and brushed his back off, then pulled the gravel from his hair. Fixing his shirt I looked him up and down making sure I got everything.

"Sorry, again."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA, but if I did then I probably wouldn't dislike the character of Mara...as much.**

Perspective Parents Day

The booths were all set up and the parents were flooding in, Mr. Winkler made me handle one of the booths against my will. I had the sports scholarships booth, where I bounced a soccer/football between my knee and foot.

"Nice moves meat-head."

"I doubt you could do better hot shot."

Jerome leaned on the table and began tipping it over.

"Jerome!" I yelled grabbing the other end of table too late.

The table flipped over on Jerome and I face-palmed, picking the table up off of him. Everyone laughed as Jerome stood and I watched him stumble back and forth trying to find his balance. I bent down and picked up the pamphlets putting them back were they belonged. Jerome walked away like nothing happened, I shook my head and went back to bouncing the ball.

"How's it going?" Mick asked, leaning forward.

"Hands off the table," I warned, "It's been tipped over already."

He lifted his hands in defense and I answered his question, "Boring, what about you?"

"Same, Mara's at my booth."

"Come on Mick, I know your mad at her, but she was trying to help."

He looked at me, "Okay I get it you don't wanna talk about it. Come on your blocking my booth."

Mick moved behind the table and we talked about going for a run later.

"So, what's going on with you and Jerome?" Mick finally piped up.

"What?"

"Are you two together or what?"

"I guess so. Wait why?"

"Just wondering."

"Okay..."

I patted him on the back and grabbed an apple from my bag handing it to him. He smiled and nodded, taking a bite out of it, I grabbed an apple for myself and took a bite, leaning against the lockers behind me. Mick returned to his booth and I didn't see him afterwards. The fire alarm went off, too loud for me to handle, I gripped my head with my hands covering my ears, as everyone left. When the alarm finally stopped, a sigh of relief escaped my lips. After the parents left, I went back to the house, sitting down after a long day of standing. I changed into my pajamas and went to bed early, dead tired.


	9. My apologies

**I'm disappointed to inform you that I have discontinued this story. Finding the inspiration to write was becoming difficult and because the series has ended or at least with these characters, I have nothing new to work with. My apologies, I really appreciate those that followed the story and if you would like to see some of my other stories or vote for a new one, go to my profile. **

**With Love, ConfusedSpaz**


End file.
